


Click

by silentdescant



Series: Snapshots [12]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Cock Rings, Collars, Gen, Implied Relationships, Leather Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Modeling, Orgasm Denial, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: Mitch doesn’t know David well, but that’s probably for the best. He’s not sure he could do this with his friends, with people he sees socially. People who know him. David doesn’t know him—though he’s about to, quite intimately.





	

**Author's Note:**

> KINKtober Day 8: Latex/Leather

Mitch doesn’t know David well, but that’s probably for the best. He’s not sure he could do this with his friends, with people he sees socially. People who know him. David doesn’t know him—though he’s about to, quite intimately.

It’s a private set, and a sweet girl named Bryony sweeps powder onto his face and color onto his eyes, and that’s about it. Once he leaves Bryony’s chair, it’s just him and David. It’s David who helps him into his gear.

“You all set?” David asks. He’s cute, sweet like the make-up girl, and disappointingly heterosexual, but he seems comfortable holding the jumble of straps and buckles. He stretches open the collar.

Mitch lifts his chin and steps forward so David can wrap it around his neck. The thick leather is molded to fit the shape of his throat, curved in all the right places, tucked up under his chin and stretching all the way down to a point between his clavicles. It arches over and dips down again in the back, and as David slides the straps through the clinking metal buckles, Mitch feels the familiar, acidic burn of claustrophobia.

He calms his breathing and it passes quickly, but his heart is racing now and it won’t stop. Mitch closes his eyes and centers himself, accepting the adrenaline and rationalizing it, forcing it to twist into excitement.

When he opens his eyes again, David’s waiting about three feet away, quiet and watchful. Giving Mitch space.

It’s Mitch’s turn to ask, “You ready?”

David turns to plug his phone into a speaker and starts up a playlist. He keeps the volume relatively low, so they don’t have to strain to hear each other, but it provides some sensual ambiance. David comes back to Mitch and says, “Go for it.”

Mitch slides his shorts down his thighs and they land in a puddle around his bare feet. He had his toes and fingernails painted especially for this shoot, but there’s one more thing he needs to add. He holds out his hand and David moves forward to pass him the handful of thin leather straps. He stands back again to let Mitch fasten the cock ring around himself.

It’s hard to bend forward and balance with the collar keeping his chin raised as he loops the straps around his cock and balls, but he’s not embarrassed to do this in front of David, a man he hardly knows. It’s thrilling, actually, to snap the cock ring together and stand tall again.

“Is this for anyone in particular?” David asks softly. His voice is deep and smooth like caramel, and it fills the studio even when he’s trying to be quiet.

“Just me,” Mitch replies. “For now.”

“Then step right up and let’s get started, darling.”

David holds out his hand and Mitch takes it, allowing David to guide him into place in front of the lights. He stays close while Mitch hops up on a high stool, makes sure he’s balanced and stable before beginning to pose him. David’s not shy about touching him, and Mitch appreciates the confidence and the professionalism.

“One foot here,” David murmurs, pointing to the tallest rung on the stool. “The other… here. Arms down for now.” He nudges Mitch into place, taps his shoulders to make Mitch sit straighter, gently touches his chin to turn his head ever so slightly. Then he pinches his fingers together like he’s holding an invisible pin and lifts his hand just above eye level. “Look here,” he instructs. “Comfy?”

“No,” Mitch says, chuckling under his breath. It may look natural, but his body is contorted awkwardly, and he’s perched precariously on the stool.

“Good,” David replies with a conspiratorial laugh. “You’re not meant to be. All right, stay there.”

Mitch sobers when David picks up his camera and steps into the dark void behind the lights. Mitch stares at the invisible spot in midair and waits for the click, the flash. Several seconds pass before it comes.

“Mitch,” David says.

“Yes?”

“Have you worn this collar for someone?”

“Yes.”

“Think about him. How did he react when he saw you in it?”

“He was… He gasped.”

“Show me.”

Mitch closes his eyes, leans his head back as much as he can. The leather constricts his throat as he parts his lips and breathes in. _Click_. He feels the flash and opens his eyes.

“Hands up,” David murmurs. “Touch your lips for me.”

 _Click_. _Click_. Mitch rests two fingers on his lower lip. _Click_.

“Now the collar.”

Mitch slides his fingers down over his chin until they catch on the top rim of leather. _Click_.

“Curve your hand around it—Yeah, there, keep—” _Click_. “Palm flat. Lift your thumb.” _Click_. “One more with your mouth open—Yes.” _Click_.

David’s voice fades into the music and it becomes instinctual for Mitch to follow his instructions. He does it without thinking. His movements flow from one into the next, fluid and natural, and David only pauses a few times to nudge him gently into correct positions. Mitch stops trying to judge how much time has passed and lets his mind go blank.

He doesn’t have to worry about how his body looks—David has that covered. He doesn’t have to worry about how to move—David has that covered too. The bright flashes of light become almost hypnotic, and Mitch finds himself focusing more on his own breathing, more on the collar than ever.

He’s worn this collar a few times, but the sensation of not being able to move, not being able to look down or turn his head, it’s not something Mitch will ever get used to. It’s scary. It’s also exhilarating. He can feel the tightness around his throat every time he swallows.

“I want you on your knees now,” David says. “Can you get down?”

It’s easy to slip off the stool. Mitch lands lightly on his toes and collapses down, smooth as can be, settling immediately on his knees with his hands resting flat on his thighs.

“Very pretty,” David murmurs, “but legs spread. Hands on the floor. Bend forward so I can see your back arch—That’s it.”

David lifts the stool up and out of the way, then sinks to a crouch in front of Mitch with his camera raised.

“Look at me,” he says.

Mitch stares into the lens. _Click_. He pushes his ass up, sinking into a deep bow. _Click_. He barely even needs David to direct him, now.

Before long he’s on his back, hands roaming over his chest. David stands above him, snapping away.

“Spread your arms,” David says. Mitch imagines he’s spread-eagled on a bed, bound at the wrists. _Click_. “Bend your knee. No, just one. That’s it, yes.” _Click_.

Then David crouches down again, angling his camera for a few close-up shots. He’s seems to be focusing on Mitch’s stomach, on his hips. Mitch can’t bend his neck to look.

David nudges Mitch’s knee, spreading his legs just a little bit wider. He drags his fingertips up to the crease of Mitch’s thigh and whispers, “Rest your hand here.”

 _Click_.

“Closer now. Slowly.”

 _Click_. _Click_.

“Touch the strap. One finger.”

Mitch’s cock is throbbing with need, aching from the tightness of the cock ring. He strokes one finger across the strap at the base of his cock. The leather is warm to the touch; heat is radiating off him. He wonders if David can feel it.

A few more clicks of the shutter, a few more flashes of light, and then nothing.

Finally, David asks, “Mitch, do you want to come?”

 _Yes_. “No.”

“Are you sure?”

 _Please, please, let me come_. He takes a shuddering breath, releases it all at once. “I’m sure.”

“Hands at your face. Over your mouth and nose. Move slow.”

 _Clickclickclick_. Mitch’s fingers dip into his mouth, spread wet saliva across his lips and his cheeks. He can’t bring himself to open his eyes. He wants the cock ring off, wants to touch himself for real. He wants to come. But he can’t. His brow wrinkles as he clenches his eyes shut tighter— _He’s not allowed_.

“Look at me,” David commands, his voice dripping sweetness and steel.

Mitch blinks and finds David’s camera directly in front of his face.

 _Click_.

He hears David swallow. His own breaths are short and desperate.

“Please,” he whispers, the faintest hint of sound.

David lowers his camera. He licks his lips. He looks wild-eyed, but not uncomfortable. Never that. He shakes his head. “We’re done.”

He holds out his hand. Mitch takes it, lets David sit him up, holds still while David unbuckles the straps on the back of the collar. It falls from around his throat into Mitch’s waiting hands.

“Do you need a minute?” David asks. His voice is soft again.

 _Yes!_ “No,” Mitch replies. “I’ll leave it. Thank you.”

“Of course.”

Mitch finds his shorts and pulls them on. They don’t hide much, but it doesn’t matter. He’s going straight home. “Thank you,” he says again. “I hope I was… I hope it was good. The pictures.”

“I should be thanking you,” David says. “You’re a beautiful subject. It was a privilege.”

David shakes Mitch’s hand. It’s an oddly formal gesture, but Mitch understands that hugging would be inappropriate. David’s words make him blush, but he asks, “I hope it wasn’t awkward…?”

“Never.”

David smiles. He reminds Mitch of classic movie stars, Old Hollywood glamour types. Mitch wonders if maybe they could be friends.

“I’ll email you in a few days when I’ve had time to edit them,” he says. “Actually, do you mind if I—One more? You’re smiling like… I just—”

Mitch nods and David’s camera swings up again, catching him in this strangely candid moment. There’s no flash this time, nothing but reflected light from the set, bouncing off the walls and the backdrops into this darkened corner of the studio.

 _Click_.

 

 _fin_.


End file.
